Inquiétude
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Scorpius s'apprête à rencontrer les parents de Rose. Pour la millionième fois, lui fait-elle remarquer, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Parce que cette fois, il n'est plus son meilleur ami ; il est son petit ami.


_**A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "rencontrer les parents" pour la communauté d'écriture bingo-fr sur livejournal**_

* * *

— Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

La question s'était échappée de ses lèvres avant que Scorpius n'ait eu le temps de la retenir. Rose se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Le trajet ?

— Non. La rencontre.

Un air incompréhensif sur le visage, elle s'assit à côté de Scorpius, qui feignait être occupé avec un lacet qu'il avait déjà noué cinq minutes auparavant.

— Scorpius… dit-elle. Tu as déjà rencontré mes parents. Environ un million de fois depuis nos onze ans.

— Oui, en tant que ton meilleur ami. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père m'accueille à bras ouvert quand il apprendra que je suis le nouveau petit ami de sa fille chérie.

— Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Rose. Mon père t'adore, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait sous prétexte que maintenant, quand tu dors chez moi, ce n'est plus sur le canapé.

Scorpius grogna.

— Rose, je crois que mentionner le fait que notre relation est aussi sexuelle ne passera pas mieux que l'aspect amoureux.

— Oh, je t'en prie, il sait très bien que deux personnes de vingt-cinq ans qui sont amoureuses ne font pas que se tenir la main.

— Il y a une différence entre le fait qu'il sache ce fait sur un plan général, et celui qu'on lui avoue clairement que nous sommes sexuellement actifs.

Rose éclata de rire.

— Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas lui dire, idiot. C'est juste que… tu te fais toute une montagne d'une rencontre anodine.

Scorpius grogna à nouveau.

— Anodine… parle pour toi ! Il n'est pas dit que je reparte avec tous mes membres, ou même que je sois encore en vie demain !

— Oh, pitié, Scorpius, mon père a rencontré tous mes petits amis avant toi et il n'en a jamais tué un seul.

— Il a cassé la mâchoire de Cormac McLaggen, Rose.

— Et tu lui as brisé le nez.

— Parce qu'il t'avait trompée et blessée !

— Et mon père l'a attaqué pour les mêmes raisons. Pas parce qu'il était mon petit ami.

— Mais moi, je suis un Malfoy et…

— Oh, Scorpius, par pitié !

— Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas nier les décennies d'animosité entre nos deux familles. Mon père est surement l'homme que ton père déteste le plus au monde !

— Tu m'avais caché que tu étais le fils de Cormac !

— Rose, je t'en prie, sois sérieuse un instant !

Mais Rose se contenta de soupirer.

— Honnêtement, Scorpius. Mes parents t'adorent. Mon père ne l'avouera jamais mais il est extrêmement heureux que nous soyons devenus amis.

— Et il n'a jamais signé pour « petits amis » !

— Ugh, Scorpius ! Sérieusement ! Tu es impossible ! Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ce cinéma quand on l'a annoncé à tes parents ?

— C'est différent !

— Ah bon, première nouvelle ? En quoi ?

— C'est juste que… Ah, mes parents t'adorent littéralement ! Mon père vénère presque le sol sur lequel tu marches, c'est à croire qu'il est amoureux lui aussi. Et ma mère t'appelle « la fille que je n'ai jamais eue ».

— Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi c'est différent, répliqua Rose. Mon père n'arrête pas de raconter que tu es le meilleur Auror qu'il ait formé, et ma mère a carrément une photo de nous deux sur son bureau au Ministère.

— C'est juste… pas pareil.

Rose commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

— Alors quoi ? On laisse tomber ? On ne leur dit pas, et la bombe explosera en causant une infinité de dégâts le jour où on leur dira « Scorpius et moi sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans, on va se marier, et oh, tant que j'y pense, vous allez devenir grands-parents » ?

— Des enfants ?

Le visage de Scorpius avait blêmi et celui de Rose rougi.

— Je ne dis pas qu'on va en avoir, Scorpius. Ca ne fait qu'un mois et demi que nous sommes ensemble. C'est juste… une hyperbole, okay ?

— Je ne connais personne d'autre qui utilise le terme « hyperbole » ailleurs que dans un livre, dit Scorpius sans vraiment pouvoir s'arrêter. Je ne me vois pas avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un qui n'utilise pas ce mot dans la vie de tous les jours.

Rose rougit encore un peu et prit la main de Scorpius dans la sienne.

— Ce que je veux dire… c'est que ça ira bien, parce que mes parents te connaissent et qu'ils savent que tu n'as que mes intérêts à cœur. Ils savent que tu n'es pas un McLaggen, ils savent que tu me traiteras avec dignité et respect, ils t'ont vu me tenir la main quand on m'a brisé le cœur, ils t'ont vu retenir mes cheveux quand j'ai trop bu et vomi partout pour mes dix-sept ans, ils ont probablement vu bien avant moi que tu avais des sentiments et que tu ne disais rien, et ils ont surement compris bien avant moi que j'en avais aussi même si je ne le voyais pas. Ils savent que notre relation est basée sur des fondations solides, une amitié de quatorze ans Scorpius, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça. Je veux dire, mes parents sont les premiers au courant, qu'il est difficile de ne pas tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Scorpius soupira alors longuement.

— Tu as raison, dit-il. Evidemment que tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis pris la tête à ce point.

— Parce que tu es un Malfoy, répondit Rose avec un petit sourire. Ta vie te paraitrait insipide sans une bonne petite crise existentielle comme seule ta famille en a le secret.

Scorpius éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers Rose et de lui ravir un baiser, puis deux, puis trois, et d'enlever le cardigan qu'elle venait pourtant d'enfiler. Plus tard, alors qu'elle serait nue sur ses genoux, leurs deux corps tremblants couverts de sueur, il murmurerait dans son oreille « Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu attendre quatorze ans. »

Et ça serait d'ailleurs ce que leur dirait Ron Weasley en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, son regard tombant sur les mains jointes de sa fille et de son apprenti, un suçon mal dissimulé sur le coup de Rose. « Parce que, vraiment, vous êtes les seuls à en avoir douté. »


End file.
